


when you love someone

by luvjinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Late night talks, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Sleepy Cuddles, basically just 1.1k of seungjin floof, felix is literally mentioned for .5 seconds, hyunjin is a sad babie, theyre kinda ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvjinnie/pseuds/luvjinnie
Summary: hyunjin's had a hard day, but seungmin's there for him.





	when you love someone

hyunjin slips into the apartment quietly, feet padding softly against the hardwood of their floor. it had been one of those days. one where everything just seemed to band together to make him gloomy, where the smiling sun in the sky seemed to mock him, and the sweet smelling flowers reminded him of joy that wasn’t his to keep. 

he had trudged through his bog of emotions lethargically, head barely kept up through it all. finally, after what must’ve been the longest day of his life, he was home. he slips into the bedroom, where seungmin lies on their bed, curled into the left side, the blanket surrounding him softly rising and falling with his breath. 

hyunjin couldn’t help the tears filling his eyes. at long last, he could fall apart, and let seungmin’s nimble fingers put him back together. after stripping off his clothes and washing up, he crawls into the bed, waking up the boy already there. seungmin was a light sleeper, and something about the slump of hyunjin’s shoulders from the moment he saw the blurry outline of his boyfriend’s figure in the doorway was enough to coax him from sleep. 

“come here, baby.” seungmin mumbles softly, beckoning hyunjin over.

hyunjin easily assents, sliding into his boyfriend’s thin arms and relishing in the warmth that fills his body. however, he doesn’t want his boyfriend to see the ugly frown that mars his expression, so he faces their bedroom window, looking at the moon.

“just talk. i’m listening.” 

the taller boy has never heard more reassuring words in his life. he doesn’t hesitate to let the words fall from his mouth, recounting the events of the day as the moon stares back at him.

“it was a bad day, minnie. i woke up late and had to rush to class, but then i realized i left my paper here and got told off by my prof in front of the class. then felix called me out of nowhere to cry about something so i tried to comfort him but he just hung up abruptly without even telling me why or asking me how my day was. everything was shitty as is when i somehow dropped my phone and it just had to land in a puddle and decide not to turn on anymore. that’s why i didn’t call or text you, sorry about that. and then on the way home, i tripped over a rock and dropped all my stuff and just sat there and tried not to cry for a good five minutes. everything just seemed to pile up and make me feel more and more worse. but i know i probably sound like a baby. sorry you have to listen to me ramble about stupid things.” hyunjin whispers every word, getting progressively quieter as he continues, almost inaudible by the end of it. his heart feels like it's going to burst.

“it’s alright, jin. i’m here to listen. i love you and care for you more than anything, you know? i’m sorry today was hard. but i’ll be here for every single one, alright? i’m glad you got through it and you’re in my arms now. you’re so strong and deserve to feel bad when things make you unhappy. don’t feel childish for it.” seungmin spoke slowly and softly into hyunjin’s ear, running his hand through the older’s hair.

but hyunjin’s brain still churned on. the sadness and hurt that he had been keeping in for days, weeks, perhaps even months, was coming to a head, and his thoughts were boiling over like an overfilled pot of porridge.

“this happens so often. i get into moods and it just brings me so far down. it makes me think that i’ll just have to keep pestering you about how i’m sad like you don’t bring me such happiness, min. you’re the light of my life, and i wish i didn’t have to keep making you deal with me. what if i ever lost you?” his voice is vulnerable and raw, cracking with the weight of words he would never speak if not for the protection the hour of the night gave him.

seungmin feels his own tears pricking the back of his eyes. his boyfriend was one of the sweetest people he had ever met, and had such a pure and beautiful heart. even someone as perfect as him struggled with monsters that others couldn’t see. it pained seungmin deeply that he couldn’t just go and fight them all, and take away all of the hurt.

“don't think like that. i’ll always be here, jinnie. whether i’m standing in front of you, or looking down on you, we will be together. i’m always with you, and you’re always with me. as long as our hearts beat and our eyes can see each other, i will be there. most of all, i will always be thankful for you. that you open yourself up to me and allow me to help you. i care for you so much, and maybe it seems like you aren’t able to help me the way i help you, but we’re all different. you make me feel happy when you make me a morning cup of tea, and even though i told you how i like it years ago, you never forget. you make me feel cared for when you wrap a scarf around my neck for me, because you know i forget to check the forecast. and most of all, you make me feel important when you let me hold you in my arms and tell you everything will be okay. you mean so much to me, more than i could possibly express.” 

seungmin’s hushed words melt the ice around hyunjin’s heart. he flips around and sobs openly and loudly into seungmin’s chest, letting the events of the day flow out of him and soak into the sheets.

it was all he needed to hear. a gentle reminder that he wasn’t alone, that he would never be alone. that no matter how long and difficult a day happened to be, he would have seungmin to hold his hand and lead him to the light. that the sun was smiling with him, not mocking him. that the sweet smelling flowers were sending him hope and strength. 

when his crying finally fades to periodic sniffs, all he’s left with is exhaustion. the weight previously on his shoulders has evaporated into the darkness, and he feels his eyes drooping. seungmin presses a kiss to his forehead, and hyunjin pulls him closer, nuzzling into the crook of the others’ neck and falling asleep with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from day6's when you love someone, i love that song so much and it suits the mood of this story pretty well. sorry for any errors i just ran this thru spell check and just called it a day. what did yall think tho? i usually dont write fluff but i hope it was good hehehe. a sincere thank u and ily if u made it this far lol


End file.
